Salza
How Salza joined the Tourney Salza is from the same star system as Jeice, from a planet named Coola No. 98 (formerly planet Brench). He is an alien with blue skin and blond hair which curls to the left. His planet's very high gravity helped him develop into a very fast and agile fighter. Salza is very intelligent; he is capable of speaking 7,000 languages and is stated to be the genius of his planet. He has a special maneuver called the Salza Blade, which is an energy blade and a forcefield that resembles a lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. He also has a technique where he fires a blast from each finger, the Scatter Finger Beam. To become leader of the Armored Squad, Salza was in competition with Ginyu. He is also among the few people who have seen Ginyu's true form. Salza also has a rivalry with Jeice, the two arguing about things like who is the better fighter and who is better looking. On the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Salza observed the destruction from Cooler's spaceship, expressing amusement at the destruction of the "monkey farm." He also spotted Kakarot's Attack Ball escaping the system and, upon identifying the Saiyan inside, ordered for the ship to intercept the Attack Ball's charted course for Earth to destroy it, although Cooler ordered them to belay the order, with Salza pointing out that the pod was escaping. On a mission for Cooler, Salza went to the years of the dinosaurs. He planned to steal eggs from triceratops, but Cera stubbornly tries to ram him apart. How to unlock *Defeat Bongo Bongo in Classic Mode with Cooler, then finish Classic Mode. *Play 592 matches For both methods, you must fight Salza at Muscle Tower. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Salza by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 975 Smash coins. After defeating Salza, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now uise the captain of Cooler's Armored Squaron, Salza!" He will be seen left of Ryuto, right of Sorano, below Sesshomaru and above Ogun. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Salza has his beam sword, the Salza Blade coming out of his hand. After the announcer calls his name Salza does a ki-slash, punches at the air, then lowers himself to the ground with his hands touching it as the camera zooms saying "Cooler's Armored Squad is ze best!" Special Moves Full Power Energy Wave (Neutral) Salza fires an energy wave at the opponent from his right hand. Scatter Finger Beam (Side) Salza leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent. Salza Slash (Up) Salza flies into the air using his ki blade to cut the opponent. Salza Blade Dash (Down) Salza dashes forward while slashing his beam sword three times. Full Power Energy Wave Barrage (Hyper Smash) Salza launches a massive barrage of golden-yellow ki blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Salza Blade Rush (Final Smash) Salza rushes at the opponent saying "It's over!" If he hits, he uses the back of his right hand to knock the opponent into the air then uses his ki blade to slash his opponent three times, and knocks him/her into the air. As the opponent is about to hit the ground, Salza turns, then does a turning slash that knocks the opponent away with heavy damage. Victory Animations #Crossing his arms, Salza moves his left arm behind him, then bows saying "This is ze power of Cooler's Armored Squad!" #*Crossing his arms, Salza moves his left arm behind him, then bows saying "If that's all you've got, you aren't fit to polish Lord Cooler's boots!" (Frieza victories only) #*Crossing his arms, Salza moves his left arm behind him, then bows saying "Huh, you thought you was strongest in the universe?! (Cooler victories only) #Salza crouches then pierces his ki blade saying "You make me want to go to sleep, ha ha." then lowers his head and snores. #Salza does two flip kicks, then punches at the air and touches the ground then says "And you should never have tangled with Lord Cooler!" On-Screen Appearance Salza flips to his starting point and says "Hmph, you're nothing but a pig." Special Quotes *You fools shoulda' learned to mind your own business! (When fighting Burter, Recoome, Guldo or Captain Ginyu) *It's over for you! (When fighting Jeice) *No more out of you! (When fighting Frieza or Cooler) Trivia *Salza's rival is the sweet but strong-willed triceratops, Cera. *Salza shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Vegeta, Gama, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Combot, Piccolo and King Vegeta. *Salza shares his Japanese voice actor with the Joker, Red Brief-J, Lightning, Smoke, Dormammu, Ashram, Sandshrew, Hawkman, Owen X (Oda in Japan), Enrico Pucci and Xin Fu. *Salza shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Cacturne, Kwame, Kyoya Izayoi, Akira Otoishi, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. *Salza shares his German voice actor with Anji Mito. *Salza shares his Arabic voice actor with Uso Ewin (in all his Mobile Suits), Kurama, Electivire, Sniper Kaname Hagiri, Bora, Pegasus Koga, Sabo, Gastrodon, Kamui Shiro, Yuto Kiba, Muneakira Yagyu and Bedman. *Salza shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gajeel Redfox, Skull Bozu, Takashi Kamiyama, Gale Raregroove, Warsman, Bedman and Burter. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters